


Kismet

by iLurked



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLurked/pseuds/iLurked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant and Jemma get to know each other with a little help from an art long forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kismet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kismet (Tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/59547) by ilurked. 



> For #wssummer  
> Prompt: letters

**A letter found in the mailbox of Unit 2002 labeled “GW”:**

  
Dear Mr. GW of Unit 2002,

I humbly suggest that you don't slam your doors over and over when you get home at 3 am. I, and our neighbours, can usually track your comings and goings in your unit because of the slamming doors. You come home, slam! goes the front door. You take a shower, slam! goes the door to the bathroom. You go to sleep, well, you get the idea.

So, please, please, please shut your doors gently? I know that I, as well as the rest of your neighbours in the 20th floor, and those who live below and above your apartment, would appreciate it.

Yours, etc.,  
Concerned Neighbour 

  
P.S. You do know that Raina in 1902 just had her baby? And it's finals week for poor Ace in 2003. They would have said something sooner, but we're a little afraid of you because you're big and you look mean and when you pass us by, you don't even smile and say how are you. ~~Also, they think you're a drug dealer because of your size and the odd hours you keep.~~  
  
P.P.S. You're not a drug dealer, are you?  
  
…

  
**A note slipped under the door of Room 2005:**

  
Concerned Neighbor,  
  
I apologize for any inconvenience that my slamming doors have caused you and our neighbors. Rest assured that I will try to close my doors gently from now on.

GW of Unit 2002

  
P.S. No, I'm not a drug dealer.  
  
…

  
 _(Beep)  
_ _Text Message_  
7:35 pm – J. Simmons  
I've been found out! He's going to kill me!

  
 _(Beep)  
_ _Text Message_  
7:35 pm – Fitz  
What? Who found you?

  
 _(Beep)  
_ _Text Message_  
7:36 pm – Fitz  
Is it someone after the serum? I told you reverse-engineering the super serum that created Captain America would bring you nothing but trouble, but did you listen?

  
 _(Beep)  
_ _Text Message_  
7:38 pm – J. Simmons  
What? What serum?

  
 _(Beep)  
_ _Text Message_  
7:38 pm – J. Simmons  
No! I'm talking about the rude door-slammer in our apartment building.

  
 _(Beep)  
_ _Text Message_  
7:39 pm – J. Simmons  
He found out that I'm the one who left him the note!

  
 _(Beep)  
_ _Text Message_  
7:39 pm – J. Simmons  
But it's nice to know that if someone comes after the serum, the first thing you would do is BLAME ME! Thanks a lot. That's a lot of help.

  
 _(Beep)  
_ _Text Message_  
7:40 pm – Fitz  
The drug dealer? The one you called a hottie? You are so dead.

  
 _(Beep)  
_ _Text Message_  
7:45 pm – J. Simmons  
I did NOT call him a hottie.

  
 _(Beep)  
_ _Text Message_  
7:45 pm – J. Simmons  
Didn't I?

  
 _(Beep)  
_ _Text Message_  
7:45 pm – J. Simmons  
Anyway I wrote him another letter. If I don't make it to work tomorrow, tell Agent May. She looks like someone who knows where to look for dead bodies :(

  
 _(Beep)  
_ _Text Message_  
7:47 pm – Fitz  
Not funny.

  
 _(Beep)  
_ _Text Message_  
9:50 pm – Fitz  
Simmons?

  
 _(Beep)  
_ _Text Message_  
9:59 pm – Fitz  
SIMMONS?

  
 _(Beep)  
_ _Text Message_  
10:30 pm – Fitz  
JEMMA!

  
 _(Beep)  
_ _Text Message_  
10:49 pm – Fitz  
If you don't reply in ten minutes, I'm going to call 911.

  
...

  
**A Post-it note tacked on the door of Unit 2002:  
**

  
Dear GW,  
  
 ~~It wasn't me.  
  
~~ ~~I don't know what you're talking about.~~  
  
How did you know it was me? It could have been the KoenigTwins in 2004 or Ms. Hand in 2001. Or Skye in 2003.  
 

JS of Unit 2005  
 

P.S. As much as I would like to believe you, I would think that a drug dealer would never admit to being such, would s/he?  
  
P.P.S. Please don't kill me.

  
…

  
 _You have reached Fitz's voice mail, I am not available at the present moment, but if you leave your name, number and a short message I'll be sure to get back to you as soon as possible_  
  
(Beep.)  
  
You are so dead! Thanks for calling the cops on me.  
  
I was just busy with dinner and then I had to compose a letter. Imagine my surprise when I came back to my room after delivering my note to the drug-dealer to find two police officers knocking on my door. While Detective Trip was courteous and understanding and said I'm lucky to have a very concerned friend like you, I'm still going to have to kill you.  
  
(Click.)

  
…

  
**A note slid under the door of Unit 2005:**

  
JS,  
  
It's a matter of deduction.  
  
From the signature page, the writer of the letter came from the 20 th floor. There are only five units in our floor, leaving me with only four suspects.  
  
I eliminated Hand of Unit 2001. Having spoken with her before, I know that if she had problems with me, she would not hesitate to tell me to my face.  
  
The occupants of Unit 2003 (Skye, Mike and Ace, all surnamed Peterson) were also eliminated. Not only do I know Skye, in the morning of the day you left me your note, I ran across all three of them while throwing away our respective garbage. They would not have left me a letter of complaint because they personally informed me of the slamming doors  
  
Finally, judging from the amount of mail that accumulated in the mailbox of Unit 2004, the KoenigTwins are probably vacationing elsewhere. That leaves you, JS of Unit 2005.  
  
Next time, feel free to tell me personally any and all your complaints instead of leaving an anonymous note. I promise I won't bite. 

  
GW

  
P.S. I am not, nor ever will be, a drug dealer. On the contrary, I am, in fact, involved in a law-enforcement agency of sorts. I keep odd hours because I am, at the moment, undercover.

  
… 

**  
A note that was mixed up with the newspaper delivered to Unit 2002:  
**

  
Dear GW,  
  
I apologise for the subterfuge. Now that I know you're not a drug dealer (or at least, I know that you're denying that you're a drug dealer), I promise to tell you of my complaints in person.

  
JS

  
P.S. An undercover agent of a law enforcement agency? Right. That's more feasible than a drug dealer.

 

...

 

**A hurriedly-written note left on the desk of Agent Grant Ward of SHIELD:**

**  
**STRATEGIC HOMELAND INTELLIGENCE ENFORCEMENT AND LOGISTICS DIVISION

 **  
**Ward,  
  
Dropped by your office but you're out. Can't wait for you, I have a flight to catch.  
  
Just a heads-up, there was a 911 call asking for assistance to one of the units in your apartment building last night. Considering the amount of agents and persons-of-interest we stash in that place, Skye intercepted the call and sent me instead of the local police.  
  
It was a false alarm, but I met your neighbor, a Miz Jemma Simmons of Unit 2005. ~~Do you know her? Maybe you could put in a good word to her for me?  
~~ Just so you know.

  
Trip

 

…

  
**A note found on the kitchen table inside the locked Unit 2005 leased by a J. Simmons:  
**

  
JS of Unit 2005,  
  
It's not a problem.

  
GW

  
P.S. Also, if I was a drug dealer and you found me out, I would have no other choice but to kill you. You're still alive, aren't you?

 

…

  
A transcript of the communication between one Agent GW and one Agent AT, both of S.H.I.E.L.D, as requested by J.G.  
  
 **GW** : G wants you to come in tomorrow for a debriefing of your latest mission.  
  
 **GW** : Also, I received your message.  
  
 **AT** : Copy that.  
  
 **AT** : And?  
  
 **GW** : And what?  
  
 **AT** : Never mind. Trip out.

  
-noting follows-

  
  
The destruction of this document is strongly recommended after the fulfillment of its purpose.

  
H.H.

  
…

  
**A note slipped in the mailbox of Unit 2002 labeled “GW”**

  
Dear GW,  
  
Thank you for not killing me. Since we are now in that stage of our relationship where one breaks in the unit of the other, I must insist that you call me Jemma.

  
Jemma Simmons  
Unit 2005

  
P.S. And I get your point, but I feel like boundaries that were not supposed to be crossed, were.

  
…

  
**A note slid underneath the door of Unit 2005:**

  
Jemma,  
  
Nice to meet you. I'm Grant Ward. I assure you that I'm not a drug dealer because a drug dealer would not readily reveal one's name. And yes, that is my real name. You may even verify the information through our mutual neighbor, Skye of Unit 2003, who works in the same law enforcement agency as me.

  
Grant Ward  
(Not a drug dealer)

  
P.S. Would it relieve you to know that I did not break into your unit but rather, I asked your cleaning lady to place my last letter on top of your kitchen table? Us law enforcement types try not to break the law we had sworn in to enforce.

  
…

  
TO: Jemma Simmons  
SUBJECT: Agent Cheekbones

  
Hey, Jems,   
  
I heard you have a question for me. :)  
  
Yes, it's true, the hottie that lives just around the corner from us is NOT a drug dealer. How do you come out with these worst case scenarios, anyway? XD  
  
Yes, he's also with SHIELD. A field agent, a specialist actually. He's used to be on A.C.'s team, but is now reassigned back to his S.O. :|  
  
And speaking of agent hotties, how did you like that agent I sent over your way when Fitz tried to call 911? Yep. That Agent Hottie is also with SHIELD.  <3  
  
Now aren't you thankful you're friends with a good hacker? :D  
  
You're welcome.

  
xxxooo,  
Skye

  
…

  
**A note Simmons personally handed over to Ward at the SHIELD break room after they finally, not to mention literally, bumped into each other:**

  
Dear Grant,  
  
I can't believe you're working for SHIELD, because I work for SHIELD. Well, maybe not surprising because our apartment building's just a block away from a SHIELD secret base, but whatever.  
  
What is not surprising is the fact that we haven't run into each other at the SHIELD HQ. After all, I heard that you're a field agent (sorry for doubting you about being an undercover law enforcement officer, btw), and I'm all but chained in the labs. How I wish I could venture out in the field. Unfortunately, I can't until I pass all my field tests. Maybe one day?

  
Yours,  
Jemma

  
…

  
**A Tweet sent by a SHIELD employee:**

  
Khay @ilurked  
  
Just saw Simmons spill coffee over Agent Cheekbones in the break room. That poor dear, can't catch a break.

  
…

  
**A note Simmons found in the chem lab after her lunch break:**

  
Jemma,  
  
I must admit that I wanted to bump into you since you first sneaked in a note into my mailbox, but I didn't think our first meeting would be so literal.  
  
Anyway, if you need help in your field tests, maybe I could give you a pointer or two?

  
Grant

  
P.S. I still owe you tea. So, what do you say we meet tomorrow after your shift at a tea shop of your choice?

  
…

  
**A note found by the night janitor crumpled in the waste basket while cleaning up the lab:**

  
Oh my god YES!!!  
Yes, yes, yes.  
A thousand yes'es!

  
…

  
**Skye's Betting Book**

**  
**Our very own Ward and Jemma are going on a coffee and tea date tomorrow. Wanna bet on how it's going to end? $20 in.

  
This is awesome! :)  
Skye  
B. Koenig  
Anna  
Bella

  
Ward is a disaster  :(  
E. Koenig  
Thea  
Trip

  
Ward is going to be called out in a last-minute mission  
JG

  
They're going to kiss, get married, and make a dozen Gamma babies <3  
AC  
MM

  
Simmons would realize how insane she is, stammer out an excuse, and run. As usual.  
Fitz  
VH  
 ~~Trip~~

 ~~  
~~…

  
**A note Ward asked Trip to hand to Simmons before he boarded a flight to Spain:**

**  
**Jemma,  
  
I am deeply sorry that I won't be able to make it to our date later. My S.O. had given me a last-minute mission in Spain.  
  
Rain check?

  
Grant

  
…

  
 _(Beep)  
_ _Text Message  
_ 2:53 pm – Simmons  
I told you it was a date! He left me a note wherein he called our outing a date. Ha! I told you so.

  
 _(Beep)  
_ _Text Message  
_ 3:02 pm – Fitz  
If I heard the rumour mills correctly, didn't Ward get called out in a last-minute mission so he wouldn't be able to make your so-called date?

  
 _(Beep)  
_ _Text Message  
_ 3:45 pm – Simmons  
Must you always look to the negative side of things?

  
...

  
**A note Ward found shoved underneath his door in the morning after he slept off his jet lag:**

  
Grant,  
  
Thank you for the flowers fresh from Spain. You didn't have to, but I appreciate it nonetheless. There's no rush on the raincheck. I would understand if you go home first before you check in with me, but the gesture is appreciated. I would have waited ~~forever~~ for ~~you~~ someone like you. Anyway, just to correct an oversight, I have enclosed my card in this letter.  
  
And yes, I'll definitely see you tomorrow for dinner.

  
Love,  
Jemma

  
…

  
**An entry in the Journal of one Ace Peterson:**

_  
_I saw Jemma and Mister Ward kissing in the stairwell today. It was gross and I told them so. Mister Ward told me I'll change my mind one day, but I don't think so. Jemma just laughed and told me she'll see me on Friday night. Remember she usually comes to watch our TV and eat our food Friday night when dad and Skye go out to watch a movie for adults only? Mister Ward told me I might see him then, too. Adults are so weird.

  
_..._

_  
_**Written on a note card on the flower bouquet that arrived at Simmons' lab:**

 _  
_J,  
  
Thank you for a wonderful evening. I'll see you again later? I have bought two tickets to that Dragon movie you said you wanted to watch.

  
G

  
…

  
 _(Beep)  
_ _Text Message  
_ 12:15 pm – Ward  
Thank you for the tip about the flowers, man. She loved it.

  
…

  
**A note Ward found on his bedside table when he woke up in the morning:**

  
My dear, sweet Grant,

  
Thank you for last night. It was wonderful. You are wonderful.

  
Love,  
Jemma

  
P.S. Sorry, I have to run. Fitz called about a breakthrough in the lab. I'll see you later.

  
…

  
**A note Ward asked Simmons' best friend to hand over to her before he boarded his flight to Japan:**

_  
_Jemma,  
  
I know that we haven't known each other long, but when I told you I love you this morning, I meant it.  
  
I am giving you space to think. Reluctantly, because I have no choice. I am on my way to Japan for intel gathering. It might take me a couple of months at most. I must maintain radio-silence.  
  
I hope that we could talk after I get back.

  
Yours,  
Grant

  
…

  
**A well-read and slightly-crumpled note Ward was clutching desperately in his hand as he was wheeled to the emergency room of a hospital after a clusterfuck mission in Japan:**

  
Grant,  
  
I love you, too, you idiot. I would have told you that sooner if you did not run out of my apartment like a bat out of hell before your mission in Japan.

  
Jemma

  
...

  
**Skye's Betting Book**

**  
**Simmons invited Ward to England for her dad's 60 th birthday. Does that mean I and Agent May win the bet?

  
AC 

 


End file.
